


You're My Future

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, they're in college
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 15:05:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15003455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: no beta so if there are any mistakes lemme know!





	You're My Future

**Author's Note:**

> no beta so if there are any mistakes lemme know!

“So, we graduate next week,” Stiles said quietly, nudging his foot against Derek’s.

Derek simply nodded before turning his attention back towards the book in his hand.

Derek had been avoiding the topic the last few times Stiles had brought it up. They both graduated from UCLA in a week and only Derek had a solid plan for his post-grad life. Derek was moving to San Francisco to work for their police department as a forensics intern, hoping to secure a position with them full-time after his 6-month internship.  
Stiles on the other hand was sort of, between phases of his life. He was graduating with his history degree and hadn’t really secured himself a job. They’d both spend the summer in Beacon Hills, catching up with friends and family before getting to work at the end of the summer, but Stiles wasn’t sure where that work would be for him.

He had no problem working in Beacon Hills, or a surrounding area, but he was desperately waiting for Derek to invite him to come to San Fran with him.

They’d been dating for 2 years now, so there was no issue with the relationship moving too fast, or anything like that. However, every time Stiles attempted to bring up the idea of them getting an apartment together there or him moving out there with Derek, Derek would brush it off and that was the end of the conversation.

Maybe this was Derek’s way to trying to let Stiles down carefully- without actually saying anything – but getting his message across clearly. He didn’t want Stiles coming with him to San Francisco. Clearly this was just a college relationship for him and he didn’t see anything long-term with Stiles.

Stiles slowly started to spiral down a dark path, convincing himself that Derek was ready to break up with him and decided that he’d beat him to the punch, and break up with Derek instead.

The next day while Derek was on campus all day taking exams, Stiles quickly packed up his stuff from their shared loft, putting it in his car before Derek got back. He wanted to be able to say his piece to Derek and then drive away. He didn’t want there to be a chance for Derek to try to talk to him, not that he would. After all, Derek was going to break up with him first.

Stiles knew the tears were coming, but he’d save them for when he got back to his childhood home. For now, he melancholically stood in the kitchen, waiting for Derek to get home.

He heard elevator down the hall go off, and the tell-tale sign on Derek slowly walking to the door. Stiles took a deep breath, preparing himself for the hardest thing he’d ever do in his entire life.

“Stiles baby, why is your car filled with boxes and suitcases?” Derek asked, walking into the kitchen.

“You don’t have to pretend anymore Derek. And this is me making it easy for you. I’m leaving first, that way you don’t have to pretend to love me for another week while we finish out our college experience. I’m heading back to Beacon Hills.”

Stiles let out a breath, feeling his hands shake as he reached for his keys on the counter.

“Stiles I don’t underst-“ Derek started, but Stiles held up a hand, not wanting to hear whatever excuse Derek had up his sleeve.

Stiles felt his heart breaking as he got into his car, taking one last look at their shared loft, before backing his car out of the parking lot and onto the road.

He managed to keep it together for the entire car ride, only breaking down when he opened the door to his house and saw his dad.

Stiles spent the rest of the night shamelessly crying on his dad’s shoulder. He was so sure Derek was it for him. Not that he’d had much else to compare Derek to – his dating history was anything but experienced. Nevertheless, Stiles knew Derek was the one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. He had even thought about going ring shopping soon.

Stiles spent his night alternating between eating a gallon of ice cream and ignoring Derek’s texts and calls.

The next morning, Stiles woke up to voices in his living room. Which was weird because he could have sworn one of the voices belonged to Derek.

He sleepily brushed his teeth as he pushed the heartache away for a moment, before heading downstairs to see his dad talking to Derek over a cup of coffee.

Stiles stopped in his tracks, instinct telling him to run back upstairs and hide under the covers for the rest of his life.

“Well son, I’m heading off to work,” John said to Derek, patting him on the back. “I’ll leave you two to talk.”

Stiles mumbled ‘traitor’ at his dad’s back before pouring himself a giant cup of coffee and drowning the thing with overly sweet coffee creamer. He figured he might as well get this over with sooner than later.

Stiles dropped down into the chair across from Derek, waving his arm in front of him, signaling Derek to start talking.

“You, you thought I was going to break up with you?” Derek asked, voice cracking as he tried not to cry.

Stiles nodded, taking a sip of his coffee.

“Why?” Derek asked, voice desperate for answers.

“Any time I asked about the future and maybe moving with you, you shut me out. You changed the topic right away and it became very clear that you don’t see me as a part of your future.”

They sat in silence as Stiles’ words hung in the air, Derek’s facial expressions going through a series of emotions that Stiles couldn’t figure out.

After what feel like eternity, Derek finally spoke up.

“It’s because San Fran wasn’t my future anymore. You were. You still are. Your dad talked to me about how he’d set up an amazing opportunity for you in Oakland to work at the history museum as a lead researcher and it was meant to be a surprise. And I was going to move there with you. I didn’t want to ruin the surprise but avoiding the topic all-together was a bad idea I guess,” he finished, half-smiling at Stiles.

Stiles sat there, stunned. He’d been talking about the museum job in Oakland for years. That was his dream job. And his dad had somehow made it happen for him. And Derek was going to give up his incredible opportunity to follow Stiles around the state.

Stiles, for the first time in his life, was speechless.

“Stiles babe, are you going to say something?” Derek eventually asked.

Stiles started to apologize, when the tears took over. He let out a huge sob before Derek was over to the other side of the table in an instant, hugging him.

“So stupid. I’m so stupid,” Stiles mumbled into Derek’s t-shirt.

Derek laughed, hugging Stiles tighter.

“So, will you take me back?” Stiles asked eventually.

“Of course, Stiles. Or else I’d have to return this ring too,” Derek said, sliding down onto his knee and pulling a small box out of his pocket.

Stiles swore he felt his heart stop when Derek opened the box and inside was a slim gold band.

“I had a whole speech prepared for after graduation when I was supposed to do this, but this seems more our style. I love you now and I’ll love you forever so what do you say Stiles? Marry me?”

Stiles practically screamed yes before pulling Derek up for a kiss.

He was never letting Derek go ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: i've never visited california and i didn't reference a map before this and it was brought to my attention that oakland and san fran are close enough to commute, which makes the idea of derek not going to san fran a pointless one bc its near oakland so I'm sorry if that bothers anyone! i just didn't think to look it up before writing and just chose random cities!


End file.
